


Когда ты будешь это читать

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Drama, Gen, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: «Каждый год в твой день рождения я буду писать для тебя короткое письмо. Что-то, что я хотел бы сохранить для нас. И когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, я отдам их все».





	Когда ты будешь это читать

**Author's Note:**

> AU, постканон; (отсылки к той части канона, где Дэнни диагностировали рак) POV, рассказ в письмах. Присутствуют отсылки к «New Avengers», где Дэнни Кейдж в будущем представлена новым Капитаном Америкой, в том числе к её фразе «I am the shield!»

0.

«Дэнни.  
Я поверить не могу, что твои родители так тебя назвали. Даниэль. Дэнни. Надо же, теперь нас двое!  
Ты родилась сегодня, и я был третьим человеком, который взял тебя на руки. Ну, если не считать акушера. Я не слышал, как ты кричала, но, наверное, громко. Твоя мама говорит, что я милый, бессмысленный и громкий, и поэтому она согласилась назвать тебя так же.  
Здесь я должен сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы ты выросла папиной дочкой, но не буду. У тебя классная мама. И классный папа. И я очень хочу быть твоим настоящим дядей, и я им обязательно буду.  
Знаешь, я хотел придумать что-то особенное. Потому что это правда особенная штука: тебя назвали в честь меня. Я никогда не думал, что такое случится. Я никогда не думал, что у меня снова будет семья, но она есть: твой большой классный папа, твоя смелая классная мама, а теперь и ты. Но мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем вот эта затея.  
Каждый год в твой день рождения я буду писать для тебя короткое письмо. Что-то, что я хотел бы сохранить для нас. И когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, я отдам их все.  
Твой папа сказал, что мне слабо.  
Твоя мама пошутила, что я наконец-то научусь грамотно писать по-английски, потому что у меня теперь есть стимул. Я никогда ей в этом не признаюсь, но у неё хорошее чувство юмора.  
Надеюсь, у меня получится быть хорошим дядей.  
Добро пожаловать в этот мир, Дэнни Кейдж».

1.

«Дэнни,  
должен сказать, это был трудный год, но чертовски весёлый.  
Ты вся в родителей: накормить тебя овсяной кашей способен только мастер кунг-фу. Хорошо, что твой дядя — как раз мастер кунг-фу.  
Грустно, что мы с твоим папой больше не работаем вместе, но я его понимаю: он должен меньше рисковать собой, потому что у него есть ты и твоя мама. И он не должен рисковать вами.  
Но это ерунда, потому что я всё равно никуда не денусь.  
Вообще-то, я очень этого боялся. Мы с Люком дружим так давно, что я и не могу вспомнить, с чего всё началось. Честно, я постоянно забываю, что он мне не родной брат, и это, наверное, смешно. Трудно было не бояться, что всё закончится, когда мы перестанем быть одной командой. Но это было глупо.  
Может, когда ты будешь это читать, в мире что-то изменится. Никто не будет удивляться тому, что богатый белый парень дружит с чёрным верзилой из Гарлема, никто не будет искать в этом подвох. Но я напишу это сейчас: если ты найдёшь такого же друга, с каким повезло мне, — не слушай никого, держись с ним рядом и ничего не бойся.  
Настоящую дружбу не испортит ничто».

2.

«Дэнни!  
В этом году случилась куча волшебных вещей!  
Нет, я не про доктора Стрэнджа, с которым я теперь в одной команде. У него, конечно, есть волшебные вещи, но они какие-то не такие волшебные, как я представлял в детстве. Его живая изгородь кусается, а в духовке, по-моему, портал в не самый дружелюбный мир. Или он просто давно её не чистил.  
Я про тебя.  
Перед моим днём рождения ты назвала меня по имени — и почти сразу поняла, что нас зовут одинаково. И обрадовалась. Твоя мама сказала, что я радовался так же. Зная её, думаю, она имела в виду не абсолютно счастливую улыбку и звонкий смех, а наш одинаковый уровень развития, но это не очень важно. Важно то, что это был один из лучших подарков к моему дню рождения. Я серьёзно.  
Летом у твоих родителей было много дел, и я часто гулял с тобой в парке. С тобой и с Мисти. Помнишь, ты очень боялась её руки, а потом просила дать поразглядывать и держалась за мизинец? Мы показывали тебе бабочек и цветочки, и ты действительно особенная: ты не пыталась ловить бабочек и рвать цветы. Другие дети разрушают, пусть и не со зла, а ты наблюдаешь. Это хороший знак. Я бы хотел, чтобы это осталось так, когда ты вырастешь.  
А ещё после одной из таких прогулок Мисти призналась мне, что ты заставила её иначе посмотреть на жизнь. Мисти сказала, что она хотела бы завести детей!  
Не переживай: когда это случится, твой дядя Дэнни о тебе не забудет».

3.

«Дэнни,  
это будет короткое письмо, и тебе лучше не знать, в каких условиях я его пишу. Нет, к восемнадцати годам ты будешь знать все эти слова и даже в три раза больше слов, потому что твои родители — виртуозы в описании нестандартных жизненных ситуаций, но это не то, что я хочу оставить в нашей с тобой истории.  
Поэтому напишу о хорошем: там, где я сейчас, цветёт слива, и это умопомрачительно красиво. Я хотел бы показать тебе это, но могу только положить в конверт засушенный цветочек.  
Я очень расстроен, что тебе не нравятся твои кудряшки: они же милые. Да, их больно расчёсывать, но многие мальчики будут в восторге! И да, к тому моменту, как ты это прочтёшь, ты уже сломаешь её и забудешь, но всё равно я передал тебе в подарок именно кудрявую смуглую куклу. Она же красивая, правда? Люк позвонил и сказал, что ты назвала её Мисти.  
Если бы она не была красивой, ты бы её так не назвала, а я, похоже, не умею писать короткие письма.  
Мне пора. С днём рождения тебя, вредная кудрявая мисс Кейдж».

4.

«Дэнни,  
пока что это наш самый сумасшедший год, и я этим горжусь!  
Ну да, мы оба отхватили от твоего папы за то, что умудрились потеряться на Рождество в Нью-Йорке. Но это же было круто! Во-первых, нам простительно — я тут не был целый год, а ты ещё не знаешь город, — во-вторых, даю слово, тот Санта-Клаус был настоящий, и именно он исполнил все твои желания, а в-третьих, это же было наше первое совместное приключение вдвоём!  
Правда, я надеюсь, что когда ты вырастешь, мир уже станет чуть-чуть получше и наши приключения будут совсем не опасными, но я уже знаю, что ты их любишь. И что ты для них просто создана.  
Может, я понял это в тот момент, когда ты споткнулась и я испугался, что ты разбила коленку, но ты разбила ею плитку на дорожке в саду и совсем не плакала. И мы сказали твоей маме, что плитка треснула сама. Ну, не то чтобы она поверила, она всё-таки детектив, но попытаться стоило.  
А может, это случилось тогда, когда ты расквасила мне нос. Да-да, если ты успеешь забыть: мы играли, и ты расквасила мне нос и впервые в жизни увидела кровь, а я впервые увидел, как ты плачешь. В смысле, в осознанном возрасте: при виде овсяной каши ты рыдала только так.  
Дэнни, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты плакала пореже. И чтобы поводы у тебя для этого были такие же дурацкие. На мне, если что, всё правда быстро заживает.  
Подрастай скорее, и у нас будет много-много приключений!»

5.

«Дэнни,  
я думал, что дети растут гораздо медленнее, если честно.  
Это — твой первый юбилей, а с тобой уже можно разговаривать как со взрослой. И это скрасило очень сложное время.  
Не знаю, как так получилось, что я первым рассказал тебе о том, что мы с твоим папой работаем вместе (да, снова, и это чертовски хорошо), о том, кто он такой, кто твоя мама и что за дурацкая кличка «Железный Кулак». Наверное, это должен был сделать не я, но так получилось. Я отлёживался у вас дома, плохо соображал после неприятной истории, и ты спросила меня про дракона на груди. Получился самый долгий и сложный допрос в моей жизни. Надеюсь, про пестики и тычинки объяснять тебе будет всё-таки мама, потому что я провалюсь под землю раньше, чем начну этот эпический рассказ.  
Твоя мама ругалась. Говорила, что тебе рано было знать о героях, но это… Странно. Ты же растёшь среди них. Ты сама могла бы стать героем (и нет, я никому не расскажу, что это ты погнула железные качельки на детской площадке). Это — часть твоей жизни, даже если не самая лучшая, и ты должна её принять.  
И мне, если честно, понравилось, как ты меня слушала. Очень серьёзно. И спокойно.  
Я должен поблагодарить тебя за это, но на самом деле — не только за это. Если бы тебя не было, для меня этот год был бы во много раз тяжелее. Но сейчас в моей жизни всё налаживается, и я очень надеюсь, что ты в следующем году будешь гулять не только с Мисти и со мной, но и с кем-то ещё.  
Надеюсь, это будет мальчик. Тогда мы назовём его Люк».

6.

«Дэнни,  
очень жаль, что не все наши надежды сбываются и теперь мы с тобой гуляем вдвоём. Без Мисти. Так бывает, что некоторые дети не приходят к своим родителям. И родители после этого не могут быть вместе.  
Прости, что я не приходил целых два месяца. Мне было трудно это сделать, потому что я успел нафантазировать себе целый новый мир, такой же классный, как тот, что в вашем доме. А потом всё рухнуло, и я не мог заставить себя улыбаться. И не хотел, чтобы ты видела меня таким.  
Это была ошибка.  
Ты всегда можешь заставить меня улыбнуться.  
Итак, в этом году я узнал, что ты ненавидишь сладкую вату, особенно розовую, мультик «Храбрая сердцем» — потому что боишься, что твоя мама превратится в медведя, — и дурацкие низкие детские карусельки. Мы впервые съездили на Кони-Айленд, и я хочу, чтоб ты знала: я верещал громче тебя, когда ты затащила меня на русские горки. Твоей маме я, конечно, сказал, что мы катались на дурацких низких детских карусельках. Это наш первый большой секрет!  
Зато ты любишь шоколадное мороженое, катать кукол на машинках (мне правда весело играть с тобой в гонки) и мультфильмы про Чипа и Дейла. Надеюсь, ты считаешь меня похожим на Дейла не потому, что я такой же придурок, а потому, что я жизнерадостный.  
Знай: ты делаешь меня таким».

7.

«Дэнни,  
знаешь, какой самый неловкий момент был в этом году?  
Когда я забирал тебя из школы, а ты сказала ребятам, что я твой родной дядя.  
Во-первых, я чуть не разрыдался.  
Во-вторых, у твоих одноклассников были очень сложные лица. Потому что на брата твоего папы я никак не тяну, а если бы я был братом твоей мамы, она бы меня била и я бы даже до тридцати не дожил.  
Шутка. Я обожаю твою маму.  
(И не хочу быть избитым в твой восемнадцатый день рождения, если она это увидит.)  
Итак, ты уже совсем большая, и я успел пообещать, что научу тебя драться, водить машину и говорить по-китайски. Не уверен, что тебе всё это пригодится в жизни. Или не очень хочу, чтобы пригодилось. Если я хоть что-то не выполню к твоим восемнадцати годам — можешь снова разбить мне нос, я не обижусь.  
Но я уверен, что мы с тобой всё успеем, Дэнни».

8.

«Дэнни,  
это второй твой день рождения, который я пропускаю.  
Должен признаться, что я терпеть не могу Черепашек-ниндзя. Не заставляй меня это смотреть, прошу. Мне всяких ниндзя на работе хватает.  
Хотя кому я вру, я готов смотреть с тобой всё, что угодно, если ты захочешь. Ради тебя и ради твоего папы, потому что ему на самом деле не нравится «Король Лев». Когда мы смотрели его вместе, он плакал, а с тобой ему пришлось держаться.  
Да, твой папа умеет плакать, и твоя мама тоже. И я. Я тот ещё нытик на самом деле.  
Но мы все очень стараемся сделать так, чтобы у тебя не было для этого повода».

9.

«Дэнни!  
Должен сказать, что в этом году я на тебя почти обиделся.  
Помнишь, в школе вам задали сочинение? О том, кем вы хотите стать? Мы ещё потом его переписали, ведь в школе лучше говорить, что ты хочешь владеть компанией на Манхэттене. Очень надеюсь, что не пригодится, но психиатрам в нашем случае тоже лучше говорить не совсем правду.  
Ты сначала написала, что хочешь быть Капитаном Америкой.  
На этом месте я и собрался обидеться, не разговаривать с тобой несколько дней и уж точно не читать дальше, но решил быть мужиком и пойти до конца.  
И ты опять меня удивила.  
Я не думал, что ребёнок в восемь лет может написать, что хочет быть щитом для людей. И что тебе даже не нужно, чтобы твой портрет печатали на коробках с сухими завтраками, а люди на улицах просили у тебя автограф или делали с тобой селфи.  
И я не думал, что ты хотела бы быть Железным Кулаком, как твой дядя, — но откажешься от этой мысли не потому, что надо голыми руками вырвать сердце у дракона, а потому, что эта сила должна принадлежать только мне до самой смерти, а ты не хочешь, чтобы я когда-нибудь умер.  
Я люблю тебя, Дэнни.  
P.S. Справедливости ради, тебе с твоими способностями было бы куда легче вырвать сердце дракона. Ты маленькая читерша, вот что».

10.

«Дэнни,  
это твой второй юбилей, и ты удивительная.  
Обожаю ходить с тобой в китайские ресторанчики, потому что видеть лица управляющих, когда ты с важным видом исправляешь ошибки в меню, — просто бесценно. То ли ещё будет! Но драться у тебя, честно говоря, выходит лучше. Ещё года три, и с тобой не стыдно будет съездить в Кун-Лунь. Хотя и сейчас уже не стыдно, потому что у меня самая офигенная на свете племянница.  
Вчера Мисти передала тебе в подарок первую книжку про Гарри Поттера. Я не читал эти книжки, поэтому я буду читать их вместе с тобой. Мисти будет передавать тебе по одной книжке в год, чтобы он вроде как рос с тобой. Мне кажется, это интересная затея.  
Ты, наверное, удивишься тому, что я их не читал: я же намного старше. Но они выходили тогда, когда я учился в монастыре. Я собираюсь рассказать тебе об этом в ближайшее время. Мне ведь было десять, когда я лишился семьи, когда покинул Нью-Йорк, и я раньше никогда об этом не говорил. Я помню, как тебя пугали истории о сиротах, но ты уже большая, и мы все рядом с тобой. Мне надо тебе это рассказать.  
Наверное, я хотел бы, чтобы ты восприняла всё это как страшную сказку, но я же знаю, что ты будешь смотреть на меня очень серьёзно, глазами Люка, как он обычно смотрит на меня, когда я рассказываю очередную идиотскую историю. Когда другой бы послал подальше, с таким-то талантом влипать в передряги, а твой папа всегда слушает до конца, а потом поднимается и говорит: «Разберёмся».  
Ладно, я всё время забываю, что тебе уже будет восемнадцать, когда ты будешь это читать, и ты наверняка уже в курсе, какие слова на самом деле говорит твой папа в таких ситуациях. Но я знаю его сто лет и клянусь, что это просто «Разберёмся» по-гарлемски.  
Знаешь, Дэнни, с каждым годом мне всё сложнее понимать, что ещё совсем немного, на самом деле, — и ты станешь взрослой. Но я не переживаю, потому что ты точно вырастешь классной. Ты уже классная.  
И кудряшки классные, хотя они тебе всё ещё не нравятся».

11.

«Дэнни!  
Мы все немножко расстроены тем, что ты вчера нас раскусила. Ну да, письмо из Хогвартса фальшивое, и его заказал твой папа, но согласись, это всё равно было клёво? И тебя, конечно, распределили бы в Гриффиндор!  
Но, наверное, не как меня. Я всё ещё вспоминаю то твоё сочинение.  
Ты подумываешь стать героем, чтобы защищать людей. Я же когда-то решил стать Железным Кулаком потому, что это — только для лучшего. Для избранного. Скажи, дурак: возомнил себя избранным без шрама на лбу… Дэнни, я всегда был богатым мальчиком с Манхэттена, но до поры до времени не понимал, что я такой. Я хотел быть лучшим просто для того, чтобы быть лучшим. Я не собирался становиться щитом для людей.  
Да, мне очень понравилось это выражение.  
У меня не было никакой высокой цели. Я думал о себе. Ставил себя выше других, мечтал только отомстить за своих родителей. Я никогда не представлял, как живёт, например, мальчик из обычной гарлемской семьи. И не мог подумать, что сила Железного Кулака — это не диплом с отличием.  
Мне многое пришлось пройти, чтобы осознать, кем я могу быть, кем я должен быть. К сожалению, чаще это были плохие вещи. Но всё-таки больше всего мне дала дружба с твоим папой. Я счастлив, что встретил его, что у меня теперь есть ты.  
Это слишком щедрая награда для мальчика, которого взяли бы в одиннадцать только на Слизерин.  
Как же хорошо, что ты растёшь не такой».

12.

«Дэнни,  
вообще-то я думал, что в этом году буду писать что-нибудь поучительное и познавательное о первой любви и устройстве мозга мальчиков.  
Нет, о душевном устройстве мальчиков, потому что у некоторых из них просто нет мозгов. У тебя уже было двенадцать лет с твоим дядей, чтобы это понять, да.  
Я готовился утешать тебя, если твоя первая симпатия будет не взаимна, сочинял какую-то речь… Но вообще не представлял, что за несколько дней до твоего двенадцатого дня рождения всё получится как-то наоборот. Что мы будем сидеть на лавочке в Центральном парке и твоё любимое шоколадное мороженое будет капать на мои брюки, а ты будешь убедительно рассказывать мне, что я осёл.  
Дэнни, я осёл.  
Это ведь для меня всё сложно, а для тебя я и Мисти — это само собой разумеющееся, так было всю твою жизнь, только с какими-то дурацкими перерывами. Взрослые правда бывают очень глупыми, но ты, может быть, запомнишь это и возьмёшь на заметку.  
Всё же на самом деле просто. Ты права: если любишь кого-то — надо держаться рядом, а не придумывать тупые отмазки.  
(Кстати, мне всё ещё интересно, где ты взяла эти слова. От мамы?)  
Я надолго запомню этот день. Навсегда, если голову в очередной раз не отобьют: ты знаешь, у меня бывает. И вкусное мороженое, и солнце, и твои, чёрт возьми, интонации, от которых хотелось засмеяться над самим собой.  
Сегодня мы принесём тебе книжку вместе, Дэнни, и твой дядя будет очень счастлив в твой день рождения. Вместе с Мисти.  
На которую вообще не обижен, хотя она проспойлерила мне, что у Гарри есть дядя. Точнее, крёстный. Но как бы дядя.  
Не нам придираться к степени родства, да?»

13.

«Дэнни!  
Наконец-то ты совсем выросла и стала безжалостной, как твоя потрясная мама!  
Впрочем, око за око, зуб за зуб, часть этого дня рождения ты проведёшь в моей больничной палате. Потому что ты не бросишь своего любимого дядюшку. Особенно в беде. Особенно в той, в которую он загремел из-за тебя, потому что ты не слушала его крики «Дэнни, я не полезу на эту идиотскую рампу».  
Я-то не такой твёрдый, как ты и твой папа.  
Но зато, когда мне снимут гипс, я точно не буду бояться кататься на роликах. Спасибо, что научила, но можно было не так экстремально.  
Хочу тебе сказать, что ты очень крутая девчонка. Ты ничего не боишься, ты потрясающий боец, ты очень много всего умеешь. Гораздо больше, чем в твои годы умел я. Нет, ты, конечно, ещё не мастер кунг-фу, но и я ещё только учился, а у тебя большие перспективы. Другие считают, правда, что у тебя сложный характер, но есть же в кого.  
(Признаюсь: поэтому я и хожу в школу, когда там очень хотят видеть твоих родителей. Мне жалко твою школу и её сотрудников.)  
Я ждал, что к этому возрасту стану скучным и занудным, особенно с учётом того, что я вынужден протирать штаны в кресле большого босса, когда не скачу в трениках, причиняя добро кулаками. Но ты не даёшь мне этого сделать.  
У нас впереди много интересного: мы обязательно слетаем в Австралию посмотреть на кенгуру (хотя ты знаешь, что я ненавижу летать, так что это только ради тебя!!), ты научишь меня кататься на роликах по-настоящему хорошо, а я научу тебя водить машину. Из того, что я пообещал в твой седьмой день рождения, я не выполнил пока только это, но мы начнём уже в этом году.  
И я помню, что я обещал тебе в прошлом году жениться на Мисти. Но, увы, тут мне и пригодится черновик той ненужной речи.  
Между мужчиной и женщиной не всё бывает взаимно. Я, чёрт возьми, не могу жениться на Мисти, если она не хочет замуж.  
В конце концов, я не хотел на рампу, и вот чем всё закончилось».

14.

«Дэнни!  
Ты всё ещё чудо.  
Хотя я категорически не одобряю то, что ты начала выпрямлять волосы.  
И ещё: заниматься боксом с живыми людьми, когда им реально больно тебя бить — нечестно. Бей, пожалуйста, пока только папу: он твёрдый и ничего не заметит.  
У нас в прошедшем году были совершенно крышесносные каникулы, я всегда о таких мечтал, но мы с родителями не успели. Потом я мечтал когда-нибудь устроить такие своим детям, но тоже не сложилось, ты знаешь. Впрочем, я ни о чём не жалею, потому что в итоге мы провели их вместе с тобой и твоим папой. Жаль, Джессика не смогла уехать с нами на всё лето в эту кругосветку, но что поделать.  
Я всё ещё не понимаю, как это получается: я был третьим человеком, который взял тебя на руки, и вот ты уже взрослая, вредная, длинноногая, красишь ногти в вырвиглазные цвета, чёрт знает где научилась разбираться в вине (это точно не Джессика, я ни разу не видел, чтобы она пила что-то слабее сорока градусов!) и тебя страшно выпускать вечером на улицу в короткой юбке или шортах.  
Нет, я не к тому, что мы с Люком боимся за тебя и считаем, что ты не можешь за себя постоять. Чтобы поступить в действительно хороший университет, лучше не светиться в полиции по обвинению в особо тяжких телесных повреждениях. А я всё ещё помню, как ты расквасила мне нос!  
Я много работал в этом году, но лето было прекрасным. Кенгуру, пирамиды, коралловые рифы, горные реки… Да я устану всё это перечислять, и у нас море фотографий, ты и так всё помнишь. Особенно здорово, что мне понравилось всё, что понравилось вам. Кроме серфинга. Это отстой. Чтоб вы оба знали, падать в воду тоже неприятно, а если бы я не был таким ловким, мне бы ещё и доской по башке постоянно прилетало.  
У меня смутные ощущения, что тебе нравится тот парнишка с бокса, с которым ты постоянно треплешься на крыльце. Я сегодня с тобой это непременно обсужу (а также то, откуда у тебя такие познания в сортах сливового вина), но тут на всякий случай напишу тоже.  
Дэнни, если тебе нравится мальчик, не стоит говорить ему, что он идиот (в пятнадцать он и сам уже в курсе, а ему хочется чего-то нового), и делать вид, что ты не любишь, когда тебе дарят цветы (я же знаю, что ты любишь жёлтые герберы).  
Убивать его тоже не стоит. Если что, я этим займусь. Ты знаешь: я кого угодно смогу победить.  
И я хотел вообще-то подарить тебе щит Капитана Америки, но так как Мисти опять съехала (не говори, что я идиот, и заодно запомни, что к сорока двум годам в голове у мужиков лучше не становится), я купил тебе пятую книжку сам.  
И ещё привёз сливового вина из Кун-Луня. Тссс, это будет ещё один наш секрет. На троих с твоим папой. Мама всё равно такое не пьёт».

15.

«Дэнни,  
я знаю, что ты веришь, что Железный Кулак может справиться с чем угодно.  
Мне бы твою веру. Мне она очень нужна.  
Я не скажу тебе этого сегодня. Я скажу тебе это, когда больше молчать не получится. Может, всё ещё обойдётся, но я, кажется, встретил врага, который не боится самых хитрых приёмов и самых мощных ударов. Он как ниндзя — только их я рано или поздно могу заметить сам, и ещё никогда не случалось сделать это действительно слишком поздно.  
Сегодня всё будет как обычно. Я очень рад, что ты не убежишь праздновать день рождения с друзьями, как многие другие дети в твоём возрасте, и у нас будет барбекю в семейном кругу. Хотя… Тебя уже трудно назвать ребёнком. Ты взрослая. Ты взрослее, чем я хотел бы.  
Дэнни, это всё равно был хороший год, хотя тот дурацкий мальчик с бокса выбрал не тебя и ты плакала. Так, чтобы мама и папа не видели. Ты же не знаешь, что больше всего на свете я ненавижу не ниндзя и не серфинг, а твои слёзы, потому что совсем не знаю, что с ними делать. Или мне кажется, что я этого не знаю, потому что я тебя тогда как-то успокоил. Это был хороший год, хотя у нас не получилось поехать на каникулы вместе. Это наша с папой работа, но я знаю, что ты нас не винишь.  
Тебе пятнадцать, всего пятнадцать, а я как будто прожил целую жизнь, новую жизнь. Всё, чего у меня не было, потому что мне это заменили Манхэттен и Кун-Лунь. Все эти сказки и мультики, ролики, мороженое, аттракционы, путешествия, дурацкие фотки, семейные посиделки, первая кукла, которую ты не сломала и хранишь (извини, что я думал иначе), первая разбитая фара, первый сознательно сломанный нос… Я обещал, что у нас будет много приключений, и они у нас были. Неопасные (ну, для тебя точно, а гипс я всё ещё помню) и весёлые. Всё, как я мечтал.  
Жаль, что у нас ни черта не получилось с Мисти. Очень жаль. Жаль, что у нас с ней нет детей. Но у меня есть ты, Дэнни. И я всё ещё радуюсь, как в самые первые секунды, что у нас с тобой одно имя на двоих. Как будто ты — продолжение не только Люка и Джесс, но и меня. Я ещё очень многое хочу сделать, Дэнни. Очень. Я хочу свозить тебя в Кун-Лунь во время цветения сливы. Я хочу узнать, кем ты решишь стать в конце концов, что победит — полиция или спорт. Хотя, наверное, это не так уж важно: ты всегда делаешь то, что хочешь. И не делаешь, чего не хочешь. Вот, например, не ешь овсяную кашу. Я хочу фотографировать тебя на твоём выпускном, хочу притащить двадцать, нет, тридцать ящиков сливового вина на твою свадьбу, я хочу увидеть, каким омерзительно сварливым дедом с газеткой станет Люк и какой ужасно милой бабушкой будет Джессика. Ну ты знаешь, строгие родители — часто чересчур добрые бабули и дедули.  
Ещё я хочу узнать, чем закончилась история про Гарри Поттера, но забегать вперёд нечестно, и в этом месяце у нас с тобой и так шестая книжка, а у меня ещё и куча противных дел. И я не стану забегать вперёд, потому что мы обязаны прочитать её вместе, потому что я должен тебе ещё три письма, потому что если я сдамся — я больше не буду твоим героем и лучшим на свете дядей.  
Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала.  
Дэнни, через месяц я лягу в больницу. Но весь этот месяц я проведу с тобой и твоими родителями. Ты спросишь, наверное, как же так, ведь Железный Кулак бессмертен и даже умеет лечить — но на этот вопрос у меня готов ответ.  
(В отличие от вопроса «Почему не я, а та рыжая стерва?»)  
Ты всегда говорила мне, что я — герой. Герои — это такие люди, которые отдают себя другим, делают для них всё, что могут, всю жизнь отрывают по кусочку своих сил ради других. И они не жалеют об этом.  
Я мог стать героем — и я захотел им стать. Ради твоего папы. Ради тебя. Ради своей семьи. Своей живой семьи.  
И людей, которым всегда будет нужен щит.  
Может быть, я лечил других — и забрал слишком много чужой боли. А может, рак действительно не выбирает.  
Но я буду бороться.  
Я должен тебе ещё три письма, Дэнни».

16.

«Дэнни.  
Я буду звать тебя просто Дэнни. Как звала все последние годы, не желая объяснять, с какой стороны ты мне дядя, потому что совсем глупо и неправильно говорить, что ты мне не родной.  
Это был очень короткий год, но мы провели его вместе, и я благодарна тебе за это. Я стала первым человеком, который узнал, что тебя больше нет. Я слышала, как ты перестал дышать. Потом я позвонила папе.  
И не плакала. Честно.  
Дэнни, сегодня мой шестнадцатый день рождения, и ты остался должен мне три письма. Ай-яй-яй. И третий день рождения, который я отмечаю без тебя. Я бы сказала, что таких теперь будет много — но это неправда, потому что ты останешься со мной.  
Мисти прислала мне седьмую книжку. Я дочитаю и напишу, чем же всё закончилось, договорились? Это будет медленнее, чем обычно. У меня теперь мало свободного времени. И я не выпрямляю волосы, не ношу короткие юбки и не крашу ногти в вырвиглазные цвета. Надеюсь, ты доволен.  
Там, где я сейчас, цветёт слива, и это умопомрачительно красиво. Ты наверняка уже понял, где я и что я хочу попробовать сделать. Не волнуйся: всё остальное, о чём ты мечтал, у меня тоже впереди, но через несколько лет.  
Ты всё равно мой герой и лучший на свете дядя.  
P.S. На самом деле я никогда не хотела быть Капитаном Америкой.  
P.P.S. И знаешь, папа всё-таки слишком привык к тому, что рядом с ним — Железный Кулак по имени Дэнни».


End file.
